


Sick! at The Disco

by Anonymous



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Ryden, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryan is sick and Brendon gives comfort...





	Sick! at The Disco

“Come on Ryan. It'll be okay... just let it all out..." Brendon gently rubbed against his friend's back as the other boy's stomach began to repel.

Ryan moaned bitterly as he kept his head bowed, above the toilet bowel.  
He shook his head slightly and began moving away from the toilet...

"Feel better?" Brendon asked, as Ryan leaned back into the older man's embrace.

"Only a little bit. I can't believe this is...." Ryan stopped in mid-sentence as he gagged a little on some up coming saliva. He leaned forward slightly as Brendon began rubbing his back tenderly.

Ryan didn't throw-up again, but he did spit out some unwanted mucous, before relaxing fully into Brendon's body.

"Okay," He said, getting shakily to his feet, "I think it's over..."

"You sure?" Brendon asked, massaging Ryan's shoulders as he helped the other stand on his feet.

"Absolutely." Ryan confirmed, as Brendon stared at him with a "I know you're lying Ryan" look on his face.

"Really Brendon, I am fine... now."

Brendon guided his sick friend out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Ryan immediately collapsed on the bed.  
Brendon watched bemused as Ryan kicked his way out of his tight jeans and slowly began taking his shirt off.  
Brendon made sure that Ryan was comfortable; underneath the covers, head on pillow, etc. before heading out the door.

"Wait Brendon!" Ryan's voice shouted out. The singer stopped and turned to look at the guitarist, "I'm still kind of cold..."

Brendon walked towards the dresser and said, "I think I might have some extra blankets around here..."  
Ryan watched the singer digging through his dresser before piping up, "No Brendon. I don't need blankets. I just need..." He didn't continue his sentence he just opened his arms up to the singer.

Brendon stared at the other boy before closing the drawers and bounding over to the bed. He began removing his pants and shirt and turning off the hall light before getting into the bed and pulling Ryan close against him.

"ACHOO!" Ryan sneezed loudly and Brendon smiled lazy at his sick lover.

"What are you... sniff," Ryan paused as he rubbed against his dripping nose, "smiling about?"

"Just about how cute you are, when you are sick Ryan." Brendon responded, laughing slightly as pure disgust at this fact etched across Ryan's face.  
"Oh Baby, don't get all emo on me. You're cute no matter what you do." Brendon stated, leaning his lips into Ryan's and kissing those plump lips softly.

Brendon pulled away softly and watched Ryan's head droop suddenly. "Maybe it's time for bed?"

"Good idea." Ryan agreed, as he tucked his head underneath Brendon's neck; his hair feeling soft against the singer's throat.

"Good night Ryan. I love you."

"Mmm... Good night Brendon. I... love you... too," came the sleepy reply...


End file.
